


Roadkill (2.16)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Episode: s02e16 Roadkill, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A biatch named Molly n' her homeboy is rollin down tha highway n' swerve ta miss a gangbangin' farma whoz struttin down tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Their hoopty hits a tree n' when Molly wakes up her homeboy is missing. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam n' Dean discover Molly n' smoke up dat tha farma haunts tha highway n' Molly is most likely his next victim. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sam n' Dean set off ta stop tha farma before his schmoooove ass can claim her muthafuckin ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

EXT. ROAD – NIGHT

A hooked up couple (MOLLY n' DAVID) is rollin along a generic 2-lane blacktop at night. 'Doggy Den of tha Risin Sun' (Da Animals) skits on tha radio.

 **MOLLY**  
[driving]  
We lost. 

 **DAVID**  
[readin tha map]  
No. This be a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass short cut... 

 **MOLLY  
** Muthafucka, itz just we've been on dis road over a hour, n' we aint peeped a single car. 

 **DAVID  
** Molly, I know how tha fuck ta read a gangbangin' frickin' map, aiiight? 

 **MOLLY  
** We passed a gas station a while back. Letz just go ask one of mah thugs. 

 **DAVID  
** That was 40 minutes ago. We not turnin around. 

 **MOLLY  
** Come ON. Isn't dis argument a lil archaic, biatch? Men can ask directions these days. 

 **DAVID  
** Fuck dat shit, we can't. It aint nuthin but against our genetic code. Look, I know exactly where we are. 

 **MOLLY  
** Oh, yeah, biatch? Where? 

 **DAVID  
** Highway 99, aiiight, biatch? It cuts right through...

[they pass a sign dat readz '41'] 

 **MOLLY  
** Highway 99, huh? 

 **DAVID  
** Okay, so we, we takin tha scenic route. 

 **MOLLY  
** David. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! It aint nuthin but our anniversary, n' we bustin it stuck up in tha car. 

 **DAVID  
** I know. I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. Let me make it up ta you, aiiight, biatch? Come here. 

[he leans over, humpin' at her neck playfully] 

 **MOLLY  
** Stop. I be mad at you, biatch. 

 **DAVID  
** Oh, come on, Molly. Yo, you ludd mah dirty ass. 

 **MOLLY**  
[smilin despite her muthafuckin ass]  
Fuck dat shit, I don't. Yo ass be a jerk. David, I mean dat shit.  
[she pushes his ass off, takin her eyes off tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! A MAN appears up in tha road before dem wild-ass muthafuckas.] 

 **DAVID  
** Molly! 

[screaming, her big-ass booty swerves ta stay tha fuck away from tha playa n' runs tha hoopty off tha road] 

[later: tha hoopty has crashed tha fuck into a tree. MOLLY wakes up n' looks around, disoriented.]

 **MOLLY**  
David, biatch? David?   
[she crawls outta tha wreck]  
David, biatch? David?   
[he is nowhere ta be seen]   
Da... David?!   
[she staggers all up in tha woods, callin fo' him]   
David?! David?  
[she comes upon a cold-ass lil cabin, wit a cold-ass lil candle burnin up in tha window]  
Hello, biatch? Is mah playas here?  
[she enters]   
Hello?   
[she passes a wall covered up in tools, then sees tha MAN from tha road standin wit his back ta her]   
It aint nuthin but you, biatch. Yo ass be aiiight. I be soopa-doopa sorry bout dat bullshit.   
[close on his stomach, which dat thugged-out biiiatch can't peep n' which is impaled n' bloody]   
I didn't peep you there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho fo' realz. Is you, biatch... Is you hurt?   
[reaches up ta bust a nut on him]  
Sir? 

[Dude turns towardz her, blood drippin down his wild lil' grill yo. His grill opens, spillin mo' blood, n' his wild lil' grill turns dark n' rotting. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch glances down n' sees his stomach. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch screams.]


	2. ACT ONE

EXT. WOODS – NIGHT

MOLLY runs all up in tha woodz away from tha cabin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch staggers onto tha road, where a cold-ass lil hoopty be approaching.

 **MOLLY  
** Stop! 

[she standz up in tha middle of tha road, handz out; tha hoopty stops just short of her n' shit. Well shiiiit, it is tha IMPALA.] 

 **MOLLY**  
You've gots ta help mah dirty ass.   
[goes ta tha passengerz side n' poundz on tha window, which SAM rolls down.]   
Please. Please! 

 **SAM  
** All right, all right. Calm down, quit trippin' out. Tell our asses what tha fuck happened. 

EXT. ROAD – NIGHT

SAM n' DEAN have parked tha IMPALA by tha road n' all three is standin round dat shit.

 **MOLLY  
** I-I swerved, a-And we crashed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And when I came to, tha hoopty was wrecked n' mah homeboy was missing. I went lookin fo' his ass yo, but thatz when tha playa from tha road, he... da perved-out muthafucka started chasin mah dirty ass. 

 **DEAN  
** Did his thugged-out lil' punk-ass be lookin like he lost a gangbangin' fight wit a lawn mower? 

 **MOLLY  
** How tha fuck did you know that? 

 **DEAN  
** Lucky guess. 

 **SAM  
** Ma'am, whatz yo' name? 

 **MOLLY  
** Molly. Molly Mcnamara. 

 **SAM**  
[exchangin a look wit DEAN]  
I be thinkin maybe you should come wit us. We bout ta take you back tha fuck into town. 

 **MOLLY  
** I can't. I gotta find David. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude might have gone back ta tha car. 

 **SAM  
** We should git you somewhere safe first. Then Dean n' I'ma come back. We bout ta look fo' yo' homeboy. 

 **MOLLY  
** No. I aint leavin here without his muthafuckin ass. Would you just take me back ta mah car, please? 

 **SAM  
** Of course. Come on. 

[EXT. WOODS - NIGHT]

Da IMPALA parks by tha woodz near tha crash site. They git out, MOLLY leadin dem tha fuck into tha woods.

 **MOLLY**  
It aint nuthin but right over there.   
[they come upon tha crash joint yo, but tha hoopty is gone]   
I don't understand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be shizzle dis is where it was. W-Our thugged-out asses hit dat tree right there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. This... dis don't make any sense.   
[she goes ta investigate, outta earshot]

 **SAM  
** Dean, we gots ta git outta here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Greeley could show up at any second. 

 **DEAN  
** What is you gonna tell her? 

 **SAM  
** Da truth? 

 **DEAN  
** Dat hoe gonna take off hustlin up in tha other direction. 

 **MOLLY  
** I know it soundz crazy yo, but I crashed tha fuck into dat tree. I don't give a fuck whoz ass could've taken dat shit. Dat shiznit was totaled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Please. Yo ass gotta believe mah dirty ass. 

 **SAM  
** Molly, listen, our phat asses do believe you, biatch. But thatz why we wanna git you outta here. 

 **MOLLY  
** What bout David, biatch? Somethang must have happened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I gotta git ta tha cops. 

 **DEAN**  
Cops... thatz a pimped out idea. We bout ta take you down ta tha station ourselves. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So just come wit us. It aint nuthin but tha dopest way we can   
help you n' yo' homeboy. 

 **MOLLY  
** Okay. 

[she comes back up]

EXT. ROAD – NIGHT

They drive down tha road, MOLLY up in tha backseat. 

 **MOLLY  
** We supposed ta be up in lake Tahoe. 

 **SAM  
** Yo ass n' David? 

 **MOLLY  
** It aint nuthin but our five-year anniversary. 

 **DEAN  
** A hell of a anniversary. 

 **MOLLY  
** Right before, we was havin tha dumbest fight. (Sighs.) Dat shiznit was tha only time we eva straight-up broke off some disrespec... when we was stuck up in tha car. 

 **SAM  
** (laughing) Yeah. I know how tha fuck dat goes. 

[DEAN scowls at him]

 **MOLLY  
** Yo ass know tha last thang I holla'd ta him, biatch? I called his ass a jerk. Oh, god. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! What if thatz tha last thang I holla'd ta him? 

 **SAM**  
[turnin ta grill her]  
Molly... We gonna git into what tha fuck happened ta yo' homeboy. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I promise. 

[the radio starts makin odd noises, then skits 'Doggy Den of tha Risin Sun'. DEAN frowns at it] 

 **DEAN  
** Did you-- ?

 **SAM  
** No. 

 **DEAN  
** I was afraid you'd say that. 

 **MOLLY  
** This cold lil' woo wop ... 

 **DEAN  
** What? 

 **MOLLY  
** Dat shiznit was playin when we crashed. 

Da radio cracklez again, n' settlez on another station. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A creepy voice (GREELEY'S) can be heard.

 **GREELEY'S VOICE  
** Dat hoe mine. Dat hoe mine. Dat hoe mine. 

 **MOLLY  
** What tha fuck iz that? 

GREELEY appears up in tha middle of tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dean floors it straight at his muthafuckin ass. 

 **DEAN  
** Hold on. 

 **MOLLY  
** What is you bustin?

[Dude drives straight tha fuck into GREELEY, whoz ass vanishes up in a puff of smoke] 

 **MOLLY  
** What the... What tha hell just happened? 

 **SAM  
** Don't worry, Molly. Everythingz gonna be all right. 

[the IMPALA begins ta shudder]

 **DEAN**  
Spoke a lil too soon, Sammy.  
[the IMPALA coasts ta a stop on tha side of tha road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dean tries ta start it again n' again n' again but tha ignizzle sputters.]  
I don't be thinkin he gonna let her muthafuckin bounce. 


	3. ACT TWO

All three exit tha car.

 **MOLLY  
** This can't be happening. 

 **DEAN  
** Well... Trust mah dirty ass. It aint nuthin but happening. 

Dude opens tha trunk n' starts pullin up weaponry. MOLLY comes round n' sees tha arsenal, backs away slowly.

 **MOLLY  
** Well... Okay. Thanks fo' helpin yo, but I be thinkin I gots it covered from here. 

 **SAM**  
[goin afta her]  
Wait. Molly, Molly, wait a minute. 

 **MOLLY  
** Just leave me ridin' solo. 

 **SAM  
** No no no. Please. Yo ass gotta dig mah dirty ass. 

 **MOLLY  
** Just stay away. 

[turns n' starts ta leave] 

 **SAM  
** It wasn't a cold-ass lil coincidence dat we found you, all right? 

 **MOLLY**  
[stops, turns back]  
What is you poppin' off about? 

 **DEAN  
** Us thugs weren't just cruisin fo' chicks when we ran tha fuck into you, sista n' shit. Us thugs was already up here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Hunting. 

 **MOLLY  
** Huntin fo' what? 

 **DEAN  
** Ghosts. 

 **SAM**  
[exasperated]  
D... d... don't... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sugarcoat it fo' her muthafuckin ass. 

 **MOLLY  
** Yo ass is nuts. 

 **DEAN  
** Really, biatch? Bout as nuts as a vanishin muthafucka wit his wild lil' freakadelic guts spillin out. Yo ass know what tha fuck you saw. 

 **SAM  
** We be thinkin his name is Jonah Greeley. Dude was a local farma dat took a dirt nap 15 muthafuckin years ago on dis highway. 

 **MOLLY  
** Just ... stop. 

 **SAM  
** One night a year, on tha anniversary of his fuckin lil' dirtnap, dat schmoooove muthafucka haunts dis road. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Thatz why our crazy asses here, Molly. To try n' stop his muthafuckin ass. 

 **MOLLY  
** Now, I suppose dis ... pimp made mah hoopty disappear, like a muthafucka. 

 **DEAN  
** Crazier thangs have happened, huh? 

 **MOLLY  
** Yo ass know what, biatch? I be all filled up on crazy. I'ma git tha cops mah dirty ass. 

 **DEAN  
** I don't mean ta be harsh yo, but I don't be thinkin you gonna git too far. 

 **MOLLY  
** What tha fuck iz dat supposed ta mean? 

 **DEAN  
** Means dat plan A was tryin ta git you outta here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Obviously dat didn't go over too well with, uh, Farma Roadkill. 

 **SAM  
** Molly, we spittin some lyrics ta tha real deal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Greeleyz not gonna let you leave dis highway. 

 **MOLLY  
** Yo ass is s... you straight-up bout this, aren't yo slick ass? 

 **DEAN  
** Deadly. 

 **SAM  
** Every year, Greeley findz one of mah thugs ta punish fo' what tha fuck happened ta his muthafuckin ass. Tonight dat thug is you, biatch. 

 **MOLLY  
** Why me son, biatch? I didn't do anything. 

 **SAM  
** Doesn't matter n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Some spirits only peep what tha fuck they want. 

 **MOLLY  
** So you sayin dis ... Greeley, tha pimpin' muthafucka took mah homeboy, biatch? Oh, god. 

 **SAM  
** Molly, look, we gonna help, all right, biatch? But first, you gotta help us. 

 **MOLLY  
** Help yo slick ass, biatch? How? 

INT. CABIN - NIGHT  
MOLLY has hustled dem back ta tha cabin where her big-ass booty saw GREELEY.

 **MOLLY  
** This is dat shit. This is where I saw his muthafuckin ass. 

 **DEAN**  
Must done been his hustlin cabin.   
[sees vicious tools hanging, a funky-ass bloodstained table]   
Huh. Seemed like a real dope muthafucka. 

 **SAM  
** No markers or headstones outside. 

 **MOLLY  
** Yo ass is lookin fo' Greeleyz grave? 

 **SAM  
** Yeah. 

 **MOLLY  
** Why? 

 **DEAN  
** So we can dig up tha corpse n' salt n' burn dat shit. 

 **MOLLY  
** Oh. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sure, naturally. 

 **SAM  
** It aint nuthin but a way ta git rid of a spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither. 

 **MOLLY  
** And that'll save David? 

 **SAM  
** Well, dis is what'll help both of you, provided there be a a cold-ass lil corpse ta be found. 

 **MOLLY  
** So how tha fuck do we find it? 

 **SAM  
** I aint shizzle fo' realz. Afta Greeley died, his hoe fronted tha body fo' realz. And dat was tha last mah playas saw of her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So phat guess da hoe brought his ass back here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. But they had a thousand acres yo. Dude could be buried anywhere on 'em. 

 **MOLLY  
** So dis is straight-up what tha fuck you muthafuckas do, biatch? Yo ass is like Ghostbusters? 

 **SAM  
** Yeah. 

 **DEAN**  
Minus tha jumpsuits.  
[briskly]  
This be a gangbangin' fascinatin conversation n' all yo, but dis highway is only hustled once a year, n' we gots till sun-up ta wrap dis thang up. What do you say we move it along, aiiight, biatch? Great. 

They go outside n' continue they search.

 **MOLLY  
** What is our slick asses lookin for? 

 **SAM  
** Greeleyz house. Maybe his thugged-out lil' punk-ass buried there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Look fo' roadz or paths or something. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stay close. 

 **MOLLY  
** Yeah. Okay. 

Bitch hears a voice.

 **VOICE  
** Molly, biatch? Molly, help mah dirty ass. Molly? 

 **MOLLY  
** David, biatch? David, biatch? David! 

Bitch goes up in search of tha voice. GREELEY appears n' grabs her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch screams. 

 **DEAN**  
[pointin his shotgun at GREELEY]  
Whoops.   
[shoots GREELEY up in tha head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! da ruffneck dissipates] 

 **SAM**  
[runnin ta them]  
Yo dawwwwg! Is you all right? 

 **MOLLY  
** What has dat lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch done wit mah homeboy? 

 **SAM  
** Just take it easy as fuck , all right, biatch? Yo ass is gonna peep Dizzy again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass will. 

 **DEAN**  
Hey!   
[indicatin suttin' ahead of them]   
Big up tha creepy brick road. 

 **SAM**  
[gesturin MOLLY ta follow DEAN; SAM takes up tha rear]  
Go ahead. 

 **MOLLY  
** That thang blasts rock salt? 

 **SAM  
** Yep. 

 **MOLLY  
** And plain salt keeps away spirits? 

 **SAM  
** Simple remedies is always da bomb. In most cultures, saltz a symbol of purity, so it repels impure n' unnatural thangs. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Same reason you throw it over yo' shoulder. 

[They round tha corner n' peep a cold-ass lil creepy house]

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know, just once I'd like ta round tha corner n' peep a sick house. 

SAM n' MOLLY enta tha house; DEAN stays outside ta look around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN enters.

 **SAM  
** Any headstones outside? 

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, right. Is it eva dat easy as fuck ? 

 **SAM  
** I guess not. 

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass two check upstairs. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. See if you can find any notes or recordz spittin some lyrics ta our asses where his thugged-out lil' punk-ass buried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be bout ta just check down here.

SAM n' MOLLY go upstairs. They find a room strewn wit papers. 

 **SAM**  
Great.   
[he starts goin all up in tha papers; MOLLY findz a oldschool scrapbook by tha window n' opens it]

 **MOLLY**  
Look at all dis bullshit.  
[Bitch takes tha scrapbook ta tha bed n' sits down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM joins her muthafuckin ass.]  
It aint nuthin but Greeley n' his hoe.  
[SAM turns all dem pages]   
It aint nuthin but a ludd letta da thug freestyled her n' shit. My fuckin god, itz dope naaahhmean, biatch? I don't KNOW how tha fuck a muthafucka like dis can turn tha fuck into dat monster. 

 **SAM  
** Um ... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Spirits like Greeley are, uh ... like wounded muthafuckas. Lost. In so much pain dat ... they lash out. 

 **MOLLY  
** Why, biatch? Why is they here? 

 **SAM  
** Well, there be a some part of dem that... thatz keepin dem here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Like they remains or, um... unfinished bidnizz. 

 **MOLLY  
** Unfinished bidnizz? 

 **SAM  
** Yeah. Uh, it could be revenge. Could be love. Or hate. Whatever it is, they just hold on too tight. Can't let go. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So they trapped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Caught up in tha same loops. Replayin tha same tragedies over n' over. 

 **MOLLY  
** Yo ass sound almost sorry fo' dem wild-ass muthafuckas. 

 **SAM  
** Well, they weren't evil people, you know, biatch? All dem dem was good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Just... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang happened ta dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang they couldn't control. 

 **DEAN**  
[from tha doorway]  
Sammyz always gettin a lil J. Ludd Hewitt when it comes ta thangs like all dis bullshit. Me, I don't like 'em fo' realz. And I shizzle as a muthafucka ain't makin apologies fo' 'em. Therez not a god damn thang downstairs. Yo ass find anything? 

 **SAM  
** Uh, just bout every last muthafuckin piece of mail or receipt they eva had. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Looked all up in a cold-ass lil couple yo, but not a god damn thang on some grave so far. 

DEAN investigates a wall.

 **SAM  
** What? 

 **DEAN**  
Therez suttin' behind here.   
[tosses his wild lil' flashlight ta SAM]  
Here.   
[moves a cold-ass lil cabinet aside, revealin a lil' small-ass hidden door yo. Dude pokes at it]   
It aint nuthin but locked from tha inside.   
[turnin around, tha pimpin' muthafucka throws a funky-ass back kick all up in tha door, which do not a god damn thang yo. Dude looks surprised, then braces his dirty ass n' kicks harder n' shit. Da door falls inward. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! They crawl all up in cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Once up in tha room they brush away cobwebs ta stand up.]  
It smells like oldschool lady up in dis biatch.   
[he findz a cold-ass lil corpse hangin by tha neck from tha ceiling.]  
And dat would explain why. Well, now we know why no muthafucka eva saw her again. 

 **MOLLY  
** Bitch didn't wanna live without his muthafuckin ass. 

 **SAM**  
[pickin up a cold-ass lil chair as if ta take down tha corpse]  
Dean, break me off a hand. 

 **DEAN  
** Really? 

 **MOLLY  
** What is you gonna do? 

 **SAM  
** We can't leave her like dis y'all. 

 **DEAN  
** Why not? 

 **SAM  
** Bitch deserves ta be put ta rest, Dean. 

DEAN reluctantly agrees. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM standz on tha chair n' begins ta cut all up in tha rope as DEAN steadies tha corpse.

DEAN Son of a ... (at tha smell, or tha horriblenizz of holdin a cold-ass lil corpse) 

EXT yo. HOUSE – NIGHT

SAM n' DEAN dig a grave fo' Mrs. GREELEY.

 **MOLLY  
** So... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So, if you manage ta put Greeley ta rest, like a muthafucka... What happens ta them? 

 **DEAN  
** Lady, dat answer is way beyond our pay grade. 

 **MOLLY  
** Yo ass hunt these thangs yo, but you don't give a fuck what tha fuck happens ta them? 

 **DEAN  
** Well, they never come back. Thatz all dat matters. 

 **SAM**  
[seein dat dis answer has not satisfied her]  
Afta they let go of whateverz keepin dem here, they ... they just go. I hope someplace mo' betta yo, but our phat asses don't give a gangbangin' fuck. No one do. 

 **MOLLY  
** What happens when you burn they bones? 

 **SAM**  
Umm... Well, mah daddy used ta say dat was like dirtnap fo' pimps, you know, biatch? But... Da truth is, we still don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Not fo' sure.   
[looks at DEAN]  
Guess thatz why we all hold on ta game so hard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Even tha dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We all just scared of tha unknown. 

 **MOLLY  
** Da only thang I be scared of is losin David. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I gotta peep his ass again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (long pause) I have to. 


	4. ACT THREE

INT yo. HOUSE - NIGHT  
  
MOLLY is pacin up in one room, lookin all up in tha photo mixtape; SAM n' DEAN waitin up in another room nearby.  
  
**SAM (sighs)  
** I be thinkin we should tell her bout her homeboy. 

 **DEAN  
** We can't. 

 **SAM  
** Dean, itz wack, lettin her pine fo' his ass like all dis bullshit. I don't like keepin her up in tha dark. 

 **DEAN**  
It aint nuthin but fo' her own good.  
[gets up]  
Man, I know you feel guilty, all right, biatch? But letz just stick ta tha plan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Letz git her outta here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Then we'll tell her muthafuckin ass. 

 **MOLLY**  
[approaching]  
Tell me what, biatch? What aren't you spittin some lyrics ta me son, biatch? It aint nuthin but bout David. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Yo ass know what tha fuck happened ta his muthafuckin ass. 

 **SAM  
** Molly—

 **DEAN  
** Sam, don't. 

 **MOLLY  
** Don't what, biatch? Don't tell me cuz I be bout ta mess up yo' hunt, biatch? Yo ass couldn't give a fuckin shiznit bout me or mah homeboy. 

 **SAM  
** Thatz not true. 

 **MOLLY  
** Really, biatch? Then whatever it is, tell me, please. 

SAM swallows, wantin ta say something.   
[They hear a radio turn on, static, then tha cold lil' woo wop 'Doggy Den of tha Risin Sun' begin ta play]

 **MOLLY  
** Dat punk coming. 

 **DEAN (to SAM)  
** Stay wit her muthafuckin ass. 

DEAN goes cautiously towardz tha sound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude uncovers tha dusty radio dat has powered itself on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude crouches down n' findz a funky-ass broken, frayed juice cord. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude hears another noise n' goes toward tha front door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it frosts over n' tha lyrics 'SHE'S MINE' step tha fuck up in tha frost.

In tha other room, MOLLY is standin by tha window. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM steps cautiously forward towardz tha next room. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly a gangbangin' figure crashes all up in tha window behind MOLLY n' grabs her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch screams as her ass is dragged outside. DEAN comes hustlin back.

 **SAM  
** Dat punk gots Molly! 

They both leap all up in tha window n' chase dem all up in tha woods. They lose sight of them, n' return ta tha house. 

 **DEAN  
** This muthafucka is persistent. 

 **SAM  
** We gotta find Molly. 

 **DEAN  
** We gotta find Greeleyz bones fo' realz. And, uh, no heat or anythang yo, but we gots less than two minutes before sunrise. 

 **SAM**  
[lookin all up in tha photo mixtape]  
Hey. 

 **DEAN  
** What do you got? 

 **SAM**  
[readin tha caption on a photograph]  
'February 6, 1992.' 

 **DEAN  
** That was like two weeks before tha accident, wasn't it? 

 **SAM  
** Yeah. I mean, it be lookin like tha hustlin cabin yo, but... I swear there be a a tree there right where they standing. (They both look up.) I should've thought of dat shit. 

 **DEAN  
** What? 

 **SAM  
** It aint nuthin but a oldschool ghetto custom, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Plantin a tree as a grave marker. 

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass is like a struttin encyclopedia of weirdness. 

 **SAM (somewhat bitterly)  
** Yeah. I know. 

[they leave]

INT yo. HUNTING CABIN – NIGHT

MOLLY is hangin from tha ceilin by her wrists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. 

 **MOLLY  
** Wherez David, biatch? What did you do ta him? 

 **GREELEY  
** Yo ass shouldn't worry bout his ass no mo'. 

 **MOLLY  
** Oh, mah god. 

 **GREELEY  
** Yo ass should worry bout yo ass. 

 **MOLLY  
** I didn't do anythang ta you, biatch. 

 **GREELEY  
** Oh? 

 **MOLLY (groaning)**  
[as he runs a gangbangin' filthy hand over her face]  
I know... I know bout yo' hoe yo. Hurtin me won't brang her back. 

 **GREELEY  
** My fuckin hoe is gone fo' realz. All I gots leftz ... hurtin you, biatch.

[Dude slides a gangbangin' finger across her collarbone, slicin flesh; Molly screams.] 

 **MOLLY  
** P-Please. Just let me go. 

 **GREELEY  
** Go, biatch? Yo ass aint gonna muthafuckin bounce. Yo ass is never ... gonna muthafuckin bounce. 

[Dude drags a gangbangin' finger across her belly, gougin deep. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch screams up in pain.] 

SAM n' DEAN approach tha cabin from tha outside, carryin shovels.

 **SAM  
** Go git Molly. 

As DEAN headz inside, SAM begins ta dig round tha tree. Inside, GREELEY be approachin MOLLY menacingly when his head explodes up in a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shotgun burst, revealin DEAN behind his muthafuckin ass. MOLLY gasps.] 

 **MOLLY  
** Oh, give props ta god. 

 **DEAN (smiling)**  
Yeah, call me Dean.   
[GREELEY appears behind DEAN, whoz ass turns ta grill his muthafuckin ass. GREELEY gestures n' DEAN cries out, a cold-ass lil cut appearin on his cheek.]   
This muthafuckaz straight-up pissin me off. 

GREELEY gestures again n' again n' again n' DEAN flies backward, slammin against tha wall.  
Outside, SAM digs feverishly yo. Dude hits suttin' hard, looks down; itz bones. From inside our crazy asses hear Dean yell, "Hurry up, Sam!"   
Inside, DEAN is still strugglin against tha wall. GREELEY reaches out, n' a knife flies tha fuck into his hand.  
SAM emptizzles a funky-ass box of salt tha fuck into tha open grave.  
GREELEY approaches DEAN wit tha knife. Greeley n' Dean struggle.  
SAM emptizzles a cold-ass lil container of gasoline tha fuck into tha grave, lights a match n' drops it in.  
GREELEY freezes n' rears back up in pain, beatboxin "Fuck dat shit, no."  
Da corpse up in tha grave catches fire n' burns  
GREELEY bursts tha fuck into flame, is consumed, n' disappears. Da knife falls ta tha floor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. 


	5. ACT FOUR

DEAN, SAM, n' MOLLY approach tha IMPALA. DEAN pats it gangbanginly.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, baby, itz been a long-ass night. 

DEAN drops his bag up in tha back, then climbs tha fuck into tha driverz seat. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM opens tha back door fo' MOLLY.

 **SAM  
** All right. Letz git you outta here. 

 **MOLLY  
** I aint goin anywhere until you tell me what tha fuck happened ta mah homeboy. 

 **SAM  
** Molly... 

 **MOLLY  
** All dis time ... Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I been lookin fo' him, n' you knew that... Yo ass knew dat Greeley capped him, didn't yo slick ass, biatch? Dat punk dead as fuckin fried chicken. 

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, Molly. Davidz kickin it. 

 **MOLLY  
** What, biatch? Yo ass is sure? 

 **SAM  
** I be sure. We bout ta take you ta his muthafuckin ass. Come on. 

[smilin up in relief, she gets up in tha car.]

EXT. DAVID'S HOUSE – NIGHT

They pull up in front of a sick suburban home. Da lights is on inside. 

 **SAM  
** Dat punk up in dat house, right there. 

 **MOLLY  
** I don't understand. 

 **SAM  
** Yo ass will. 

[They git out. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch approaches tha window, n' can peep DAVID inside yo. Dude is older, bustin a funky-ass bathrobe, n' pourin a cold-ass lil cup of coffee.]

 **MOLLY**  
Thatz ... not ... Well shiiiit, it can't be. (Sam n' Dean is watchin Molly. They peep each other.)   
[DAVID looks up n' a biatch up in a funky-ass bathrobe comes up ta him, humpin' his ass on tha lips.]  
Whatz happening?  
[turnin back ta SAM n' DEAN]  
Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is that? 

 **SAM  
** Thatz Davidz hoe. (Molly turns round ta peep tha doggy den again, then back ta Sam n' Dean.) I be sorry, Molly. 15 muthafuckin years ago, you n' yo' homeboy hit Jonah Greeley wit yo' car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Dizzy survived. 

 **MOLLY  
** What is you saying? 

 **DEAN  
** We sayin there aint just one spirit hustlin Highway 41. There is two. Jonah Greeley n' you, biatch. 

 **SAM  
** For tha past 15 years, one night a year you've been appearin on dat highway. 

 **MOLLY  
** Fuck dat shit, thatz not possible. Dat shiznit was our anniversary ... February 22nd -- 

 **SAM  
** 1992. 

 **MOLLY  
** Yes yes y'all. 

 **DEAN  
** Molly, itz 2007. 

 **MOLLY  
** Oh, god. 

 _FLASHBACK - SAM AND DEAN POV, THE PREVIOUS NIGHT  
_ INT. IMPALA – NIGHT

 **DEAN  
** All right. Tell me bout Highway 41. 

 **SAM  
** 12 accidents over 15 years. Five of dem fatal, all of dem goin' down on tha same night. 

 **DEAN  
** So what tha fuck is our slick asses lookin at ... Interstate dead unit, biatch? Phantom hitchhiker, biatch? What? 

 **SAM  
** Not quite. Year afta year, witnesses holla'd tha same thang made dem crash fo' realz. A biatch appearin up in tha middle of tha road, bein chased by a playa covered up in blood. 

 **DEAN  
** Two spooks? 

CONTINUED FLASHBACK: INT. LIBRARY - NIGHT   
SAM n' DEAN find oldschool newspaper articlez referrin ta MOLLY n' JONAH'S dirtnaps.  
CONTINUED FLASHBACK: INT. DAVID'S HOUSE – NIGHT

 **DEAN  
** Now, where is Molly buried? 

 **DAVID  
** She... dat biiiiatch wasn't buried anywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Biatch was cremated. 

CONTINUED FLASHBACK: EXT. DAVID'S HOUSE – NIGHT

 **DEAN  
** So much fo' burnin her bones. 

 **SAM  
** Yeah yo, but then whatz keepin her here? 

CONTINUED FLASHBACK: MOLLY sees tha eventz of tha crash n' tha aftermath up in flashes: Dizzy callin "Molly!" n' Molly beatboxin as they crash.

 **SAM [present]  
** Some spirits only peep what tha fuck they want. 

FLASHBACK: EXT. WOODS – NIGHT

 **MOLLY  
** David?! David? 

MOLLY runs up onto tha road, stoppin tha IMPALA. 

 **MOLLY  
** Stop! Stop!

(Impala breaks. Dean yells, "Holy--")

 **MOLLY  
** Yo ass gotta help me! 

 **SAM  
** Dean, I don't be thinkin she knows her dope ass dead as fuckin fried chicken. 

 **MOLLY  
** Please biaaatch! (bangin on Samz hoopty window) Open up! Please! 

 **SAM  
** Okay, aiiight dawwwwg! All right, all right. Just quit trippin' out. Tell our asses what tha fuck happened. 

CONTINUED FLASHBACK: EXT. ROAD - NIGHT   
  
**DEAN  
** What is you gonna tell her? 

 **SAM  
** Da truth? 

 **DEAN  
** Dat hoe gonna take off hustlin up in tha other direction. 

CONTINUED FLASHBACK: INT. GREELEY'S HOUSE = NIGHT

 **SAM ta MOLLY  
** Some spirits hold on too tight. Can't let go. 

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

**MOLLY  
** And Greeley? 

 **SAM  
** Each year he punishes some muthafucka fo' his fuckin lil' dirtnap... ah, chasin dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Torturin dem wild-ass muthafuckas fo' realz. And each year, dat some muthafucka is you, biatch. 

 **MOLLY  
** But I don't remember any of dat shit. 

 **SAM  
** Because you couldn't peep tha real deal, Molly. 

 **MOLLY  
** So thatz why da thug won't let me off tha highway. Because... I capped his muthafuckin ass. I capped our asses both. 


	6. ACT FIVE

EXT. DAVID'S HOUSE - NEAR DAWN

 **MOLLY**  
[sittin on tha steps]  
Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me son, biatch? Why wait until now? 

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass wouldn't have believed us. 

 **MOLLY (to Dean, accusingly)  
** And you needed mah crazy ass fo' bait. 

 **SAM  
** Well, we needed you, biatch. 

 **MOLLY  
** David. 

 **SAM  
** Molly, we brought you here so you could move on. 

 **MOLLY  
** I gotta tell his ass -- 

 **SAM  
** Tell his ass what, biatch? That you ludd him, biatch? That you sorry, biatch? Molly, he already knows dis shit. Look, if you wanna go up in there, our asses aint gonna stop you, biatch. 

 **DEAN  
** Yeah yo, but yo ass is gonna freak his ass right out. For game. 

 **SAM  
** Davidz already holla'd his wild lil' freakadelic phat byes, Molly. Now itz yo' turn, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. This is yo' unfinished bidnizz. 

 **MOLLY  
** What is I supposed ta do? 

 **SAM  
** Just... let go. Of David. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Of every last muthafuckin thang. Yo ass do that... we be thinkin you gonna move on. 

 **MOLLY (crying)  
** But you don't give a fuck where. 

 **SAM  
** No. But Molly, you don't belong here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Haven't you suffered long enough, biatch? It aint nuthin but time. It aint nuthin but time ta bounce tha fuck out.

[MOLLY nodz sadly, then steps slowly away from tha house. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch turns her grill upwardz as tha straight-up original gangsta light of dawn creeps over tha rooftops. Bathed up in light, da hoe becomes part of tha light n' vanishes.] 

 **DEAN  
** I guess dat biiiiatch wasn't so bad... fo' a pimp. Yo ass be thinkin she straight-up goin ta a funky-ass betta place? 

 **SAM  
** I hope so. 

 **DEAN  
** I guess we'll never know. Not until we take tha plunge ourselves, huh? 

 **SAM  
** Doesn't straight-up matter, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hopez kind of tha whole point. 

 **DEAN**  
All right, Haley Joel.  
[smacks his ass up in tha shoulder]  
Letz hit tha road. 

They cross tha road n' git back up in tha IMPALA as a light drizzle begins ta fall.


End file.
